The Hybrid
by The Ashened Genius
Summary: Kira is a young teen who has very low expectations for humans due to past experience. His origins are unknown to everyone but him and he plans to keep it that way for awhile. However all they know for sure is that he is at least half vampire. Read as he joins the group in their adventures starting from the very beginning. Pairings undecided.


**Enjoy the Story. Also I don't do self inserts if I did that character would only have academic skills and barely any physical ones besides being able to run faster than most people, which a really good skill to avoid fights, trust me I know. I choose from some OC's I have, that's why many of my characters share the same name.**

 **I don't own Rosario + Vampire**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey you two, you're new students to Yokai Academy right?" A gruff voice grabbed the attention of two young teens. They were sitting on a bus that was speeding down the road rather dangerously, at least in the opinion of one of the occupants on the bus.

The bus driver turned his head back and grinned darkly at the two kids on his bus while continuing his questions. "That's one dangerous school you've got yourself involved with, think you can handle it kid." As he spoke his gaze landed on a rather creeped out teen.

This teen had short black and chocolate brown eyes that shinned with confusion, curiosity, and a strange sense of fear. He had a somewhat athletic physique but seemed average all around for the most part. The brown eyed boy was dressed in a green jacket over a white collar shirt with a red tie.

"W-What do you mean by th-" The black haired teen was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing and he quickly answered it. While he began to speak to someone the bus driver turned his attention to the other boy at the very back of the bus. The teen had a rather strange appearance.

He had long silver hair that was pulled into a short ponytail, barely reaching his mid-back. In front of his crimson eyes were a few silver bangs that swayed from the wind coming through the window. A single scar traveled down his left eye with no signs of ever healing.

This teen's attire was also a little odd compared to the black haired one. All he wore was a plain white collar shirt with the top few buttons loose and the school's green pants. His arms were completely wrapped in white bandages, extending from his wrist to the sleeves of his shirt.

The silver haired oddity was staring into a small book with a poker face stamped onto his face. Next to him was a black satchel that seemed filled with all sorts of items that wouldn't usually be found with just anyone. "…We both know there's no need to warn me." As the teen spoke he glanced up from his book briefly without his poker face ever leaving.

"So please, don't waste your breath." The bus driver chuckled in amusement before turning back towards the road as they entered a tunnel. "Maybe you're right kid but you never know what could happen." The silver haired teen raised a single eyebrow before looking back down at his book, muttering slightly. "I suppose you have a point."

After a few more minutes of silence, the bus finally exited the tunnel while slowly coming to a stop in front of some Halloween bus sign. Both teens stood while exiting the bus though the silver eyed teen never moved his eyes from his book at all.

The black haired teen looked around a bit before pulling out his phone, attempting to call someone. "It's no use, there's no signal out here." The black haired teen turned his attention to the silver haired teen who was walking towards the dead forest. It seemed as though nothing about the scenery bothered him, that or he was stuck in that book.

"H-Hey, My names Tsukune, it's nice to meet you." The now know Tsukune caught up to the other teen who closed his book slightly, focusing on him. "Hmmm, Kira Takaoka, likewise." The two shook hands and a grin broke out across Tsukune's face.

After a few minutes of walking through the forest, Tsukune broke the silence with a question. "So does this place seem kind of creepy to you too?" Kira turned the page of his book while answering feather strangely. "I suppose it could be seen as creepy but everything depends on your perspective of your surroundings."

Tsukune sweat dropped at the strange answer before looking around. 'It's like the farther we go, the creeper it becomes.' He quickly attempted to push out the thoughts but he was quickly overwhelmed when they came through a grave yard. The two stopped when a rather strange noise became audible and looked around slightly.

"Uhhh, Kira-san, do you hear that?" Tsukune glanced towards Kira who began to walk again. With a shrug of his shoulders the boy answered. "I wouldn't worry about it, the probability of us being the only students in the forest is low, so I think it's just a lost student."

"Doesn't that mean we should help them and it's getting louder." Tsukune looked back in worry as he conversed with Kira. "One must find himself before helping others." This statement caused Tsukune to frown before realizing something. "Wait, Wait, Wait, are you saying we're lost in this forest!?"

"Keen observation, Tsukune-san, I clearly underestimated you." Tsukune narrowed his eyes at Kira who was clearly being sarcastic. "I take offense to that." Kira just smirked in response before stopping and stepping to the side. Tsukune stared at him in confusion before the red eyed teen seemed to have some kind of revelation. "Right, you should probably move."

It was not to be however, seconds later a pink bike smashed into the back of Tsukune, sending him crashing to the ground while the owner flew towards Kira. With a irked sigh the boy put away his book and caught the bike rider, bridal style.

His crimson eyes met emerald shinning ones and the two stared at each other in silence. In Kira's arm was a beautiful girl with long flowing pink hair that cascaded down her back. She wore the same uniform as them except with a skirt but that wasn't what had Kira's undivided attention. 'That necklace, it's a seal.'

He placed the girl on the ground while sniffing the air slightly. 'Vampire, I just had to run into my kind, no good gonna come of this.' The girl opened her mouth to apologize to him but he waved his hand and pointed and Tsukune. "You should say sorry to him, he was hit."

The second she turned around, Kira took off in a burst of speed, leaving no trace of his presence. 'She doesn't seem to have access to her powers so maybe she didn't recognize my clan scent.' With a hopeful sigh Kira pulled out his book and continued reading. 'Damn, she might do something to the human though, he was pretty cool too.'

 **An Hour Later**

'Finally, so this is the classroom, I'm going to look like an idiot unless I show some power.' Kira smirked darkly before knocking on the door with his face still buried in his book. "Come in!" The voice of the teacher shouted out and he opened the door, walking in without looking up from his book.

"I got lost on my way to class, Ms. Nekonome right?" The blond haired teacher nodded in understanding and quickly responded. "Yep that's me, don't worry about being late, we were just going over rules." Kira nodded in acceptance and turned towards the class without raising his head from the book. "Please introduce yourself."

"Of course, My name is Kira Takaoka, it's a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope we can all have a good semester together." Kira paused for a second before looking from his book and continuing in a more menacing tone. "One last thing, if any of you try something with me, I will make your life hell.' His eyes glowed and a bit of his aura became visible before disappearing just as fast.

Despite how quickly it disappeared everyone felt the raw energy he released and quickly established not to mess with him. Some of the girls sighed, fantasizing, and the boys looked on in fear and respect.

"Please find an empty seat, Mister Takaoka." Kira nodded at this teacher and his eyes scanned the classroom. His eyes landed on Tsukune and that pink haired vampire from before when waving caught his attention. He shifted his gaze to a rather beautiful girl at the back of the classroom waving at him.

The girl had light, ocean blue hair that had a purple bow in it. Her violet eyes stared into his crimson eyes and gave off a rather cheerful air. Her attire consisted of a long sleeved white shirt under a yellow vest, a red bow around the collar, and a yellow skirt.

'Eh, why not.' With a shrug Kira walked over to the empty seat next to the girl and placed his bag down before seating down. Before he could even bury himself in his book the girl spoke to him. "Hello, my name's Kurumu Kurnono, it's nice to meet you."

Kira turned to the side, towards the smiling girl and made eye contact with her. He felt a slight itch at the side of his brain and with curiosity he let it play out. Kira smiled back and replied in a somewhat flirty tone. "The pleasures all mine." Meanwhile Kira wanted to throw up inside. There's no way in hell he would ever say that let alone flirt.

'So she's trying to use magic in me huh, interesting.' Kira turned away from the girl and quickly buried himself in his book and thoughts. 'Guess I'll just play this out for awhile, assuming my pride can stand it.' With a barely audible sigh, he banished the effects of the spell effortlessly.

 **After Class**

Kira clenched his book tightly as Kurumu clung to his arm tightly, she was pushing his arm into her rather sizable assets. 'As much as I don't mind this, the fact that she tried to control me still stands.' With that thought Kira glanced to his side and listened in on Kurumu's ranting.

"I can't not believe this, I have to throw my whole plan out the window all because of some pink haired girl, I'll have to start off at a different angle to get what I want." While talking she kicked open the door to the roof and the two walked onto it though Kira was becoming apprehensive.

"At least I managed to charm one person and he's quite the catch too." Kurumu smiled to herself and glanced at Kira who was looking down in deep thought. Without noticing he was staring directly at her assets causing her to giggle to herself. "At least someone sees I'm superior to that pink haired bitch."

She wrapped her arms around the taller boy's head and pulled him into her breasts while giggling. "So what do you say Kira, aren't I better than that pink haired girl." While she was speaking to herself, she failed to notice Kira struggling against her hold. 'Jesus Christ this girl is gonna kill me with just her breasts, I have underestimated my enemies assets.'

Kira quickly released a bit of his Yokai but his control was loose at best. Instead of just adding to his strength he actually pushed her back with just his energy. 'Shit.' Kira grabbed the back of Kurumu's shirt and kept her from falling from over the edge.

She fell onto her butt next to Kira who kneeled down before her with an unreadable expression. "So… you gonna explain why you tried to seduce me or what?" Kurumu's eyes widen and she moved back a bit in fear. She knew she couldn't take him on in a fight and he could easily kill her now. 'W-wha, how did he resist it.'

Kira smirked at her as though he could read her thoughts and spoke. "I suggest you do some research on a person before you try anything, now why are you trying to seduce me?" Kira offered his hand as he spoke which she hesitantly took. "I-I don't understand, how did you?"

"Stop panicking, if I wanted to hurt you, you'd be in pain, now explain." His eyes glowed as he spoke and Kurumu looked down in fear, quickly explaining herself. "I want to find my destined one, so I had planned on seducing the boys to find one." Kira snorted and stopped in front of her.

"That's it? Wouldn't it be smarter not to use a charm on them, besides I doubt you need to you something like that to get boys to talk to you." Kurumu looked up at Kira… who buried his head in his book again. "That's it!? You don't understand, I'm a succubus, our destined ones are suppose to be able to resist the allure… like you."

Kira glanced up from his book and stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry to pop your bubble, but I'm no ones destined one besides death, good luck with your search though Kurumu-san." He patted the girl on her head and jumped off the side of the building before she could stop him.

She stared after him with a blush and a determined gaze. 'What is this feeling.'

 **With Kira**

The silver haired teen appeared next to Tsukune, blocking a fist that was headed towards the brown eyed boy, effortlessly. "Hello Tsukune-san, a friend of yours?" Kira glanced up at the unusually tall teen that attempted to hit Tsukune with a smirk. "W-what who are you/ K-Kira-san?!"

"You, Try something like this again and you'll get more than a broke wrist." The bully looked down at him in confusion and spoke. "What broken wris-" With out warning Kira twisted his wrist and began putting a large amount of pressure on the bones. The cracking of bones was accompanied by an ear piercing scream that drew the attention of every student in the area.

"I hope you understand me, I hate doing stuff like that, just look at my expression." Kira was looking down at his book with his usual poker face causing some to sweat drop. "Bye friend." He let go of the guy and quickly kicked him into the school building.

Just as Kira turned towards Tsukune he took notice of the pink haired Vampire. Before she could notice he vanished in a burst of speed.

 **Later, Almost Night**

"You leaving already Tsukune-san?" The black haired boy jumped back in fright when Kira appeared in front him, face buried in book. "Y-Yea, this place isn't for me, I'm not strong enough." Kira snorted in amusement, glancing at Tsukune briefly before retorting.

"I would say only from your perspective your weak, but you being a human and all, everyone here will likely call you weak." Tsukune took a step back in shock and fear as Kira revealed his secret. "Y-You know?" All Kira did was nod in response before beckoning him to walk next to him.

"No need to worry, from my perspective there's no need to kill you, but hey that's just one side of the coin." Kira smirked while Tsukune stared at him with a deadpan expression. "Yea, very comforting Kira-san." The two settle into comfortable silence and walked towards the bus stop but it wouldn't last long.

Minutes Later a screamed filled the forest and both team looked in that direction. "Moka/Pink hair vampire." Kira disappeared in a burst of speed while Tsukune ran after him.

 **With Moka**

Moka was leaning against a tree covered in some of the disgusting slime from the brown haired teen who had been harassing her since the first day here. "Come girl, I'll be su-" His words were cut off when Kira grabbed his arms and began to pull them from behind him. "Saizo was it, I think you're smart enough to know what happens when I apply too much pressure."

Before Kira could react Saizo began to transform and with his increased strength threw him into a tree, completely snapping it in half. "Now that he's outta the way, why don't you show me your true form this is mine." All that could be said is that his transformed appearance matched his personality. It was absolutely disgusting.

Slowly he began to approach Moka only for Tsukune to run into the area. "L-Leave her alone!" Without any effort Saizo smacked him to the side causing him to fly straight into Moka, knocking off the Rosario around her neck and falling unconscious.

Two different Auras began to fill the dead forest. On Moka's side was a pink bubble of energy and a large number of bats building up. With Kira a dark red, energy began to rise, breaking trees and causing rocks to rise into the air.

"That was a cheap shot, you orc trash." Before Saizo could react a knee slammed into the side of his head sending him crashing to the ground. "Fucking with Vampires is the last thing, someone as weak as you want to do." Kira smirked, slamming his foot onto the back of Saizo with his hands in his pockets.

"He is right, you should know your place Orc." Kira glanced to his side and spotted a sight that made him raise his eyebrow. Moka now had silver hair and glowing red eyes like him, finally showing her true form. 'Pretty sure more than just her hair changed but whatever.'

Kira kicked Saizo towards Moka, who kicked him right back at him. He grabbed Saizo's neck tightly before glancing towards Moka. "What'd say we teach this trash just how powerful us vampires can be." With that statement Saizo's fate was sealed.

 **The End**

 **Edited. I had to go near the end so it's a little rushed sorry. Anyways hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
